


Sleepless Panther

by sproutcorpse



Category: Persona 5
Genre: All Phantom Theives are gay, All Phantom Theives have sleep issues, Gen, Lowercase, Not Beta Read, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutcorpse/pseuds/sproutcorpse
Summary: ann couldn’t sleep.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 7





	Sleepless Panther

ann couldn’t sleep.

the sheets were too warm, then too cold. she was thirsty, and then hungry, and then her back was itching. she missed shiho at around eleven pm, and felt the need to hug akira at maybe twelve am. she was listening to all sorts of music as well. girl in red at two am, minecraft music discs at two thirty am and medieval tavern music at three am. ann had quite literally tried everything. 

but she couldn’t sleep.

it wasn’t something intentional, mind you. she just simply… couldn’t. ever since the (well deserved) beating of kamoshithead, her sleep schedule went downhill by a lot. the decline was slow but noticeable, since she had to add covering up eye bags to her morning routine after a week of restless nights. getting up to do stuff would simply wake her more, so ann just spent the majority of her nights on her back, staring at almost every inch of her room. the wall to the left had five posters and fourteen photos which she knew the exact order of now. the right wall had her wardrobe with an abundance of clothes. the night where she succumbed to counting all of them had yet to come.

she had talked to ryuji about it two nights before at around one am, but she didn’t learn anything new from the exchange. 

_“you can’t sleep, huh? uhhhh… don’t really know how t’ help, dude.” he had slurred the words. “my.. uh… my ma usually gave me hot milk with honey… it kinda worked?”_

_ann heard a sigh, like he was really focusing on what to say._

_“hey… i... “ he paused. “sleep’s a real motherfucker, lemme tell you that. an’ i honestly really wanna help you, like, really.” another pause. “but… i’ve been dealin’ with the fucker for like… three, four years maybe? uhhh… an’ even I don’t know what t’ do! heheh…y'know?”_

_ann honestly felt really guilty. god, why couldn’t this be easy?_

_“ryuji… if you’re tired i can hang u-”_

_“no! no, nonononooooo let’s… uhhh not, hang...up?” he suddenly seemed more awake. “i don’t think i’ll be sleepin’ till uhhh… maybe two hours? we’ve got time, i can uh.. help you, takamaki!”_

_ann noticed the smile in his voice. good._

ryuji had helped her sleep that night, and god was she grateful, but ann didn’t consider it a long time solution. despite how ryuji had insisted that it didn’t bother him, she knew that keeping him awake for her own benefit wouldn’t help his sleep nor her conscience. especially after noticing him yawning (more than usual) the next day while playing video games at his place.

…

maybe she should get medicine? ryuji mentioned him taking sleeping pills.

didn’t seem to help him though…

ann couldn’t sleep.

ann couldn’t…

sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work like, ever. so i really hope you enjoy! i might be adding one for each phantom theif or expand/rework this one so keep an eye out for that. critique and comments are always welcome!


End file.
